elefantenfandomcom-20200215-history
Zoo Kopenhagen
Der Zoo Kopenhagen (dän. København Zoo) wurde 1859 gegründet und ist damit einer der ältesten Zoos in Europa. Der Zoo ist gelegen in Frederiksberg, einer Stadt, die von Dänemarks Hauptstadt Kopenhagen umschlossen ist. Die Gründung geht auf den Ornithologen Niels Kjærbølling zurück, der von König Frederik VII. ein Grundstück der königlichen Verwaltung erhielt. Bei Eröffnung waren Adler, Hühnen, Enten, Eulen und einige andere Tiere zu sehen. Heute umfasst der Zoo elf Hectar und zeigt über 3.000 Tiere aus etwa 250 Arten. Mit über einer Million Besucher jährlich ist der er meist besuchte Zoo Dänemarks. Besondere Haltungen sind die nordischen Tiere wie Bären, Wölfen und Moschusochsen. Zu den Attraktionen zählen das Giraffen- und das Nachttierhaus. Als einziger Zoo außerhalb Australiens zeigt er Tasmanische Teufel. Seltene Arten sind außerdem Amurleoparden und Okapis. Elefantenhaltung 'Geschichte der Elefantenhaltung' 'Die ersten Elefanten' Durch die relativ frühe Eröffnung des Zoos gibt es auch eine seit 1878 bestehende Elefantenhaltung im Zoo. Die ersten Elefanten kamen bereits aus Thailand. Es handelte sich um das Elefantenpaar Eng und Chang, das als Geschenk des Konsuls Frederik C. C. Koebkes und seiner Mutter in den Zoo kam. Beide Elefanten waren 1872 geboren und lebten bis zu ihrem Tod im Zoo Kopenhagen. Die Kuh Eng starb 1893, der Bulle 1918. Von 1894 bis 1899 lebte auch der ebenfalls aus Thailand gekommene Bulle Plai im Zoo. 'Die ersten, frühen Elefantengeburten' 1896 kamen zwei junge Kühe, Baby und Ellen, nach Dänemark. Während Baby drei Jahre später starb, brachte Ellen, gedeckt von Chang (I.), mehrere Bullkälber zur Welt. Kaspar wurde 1907 geboren und war das vierte in einem europäischen Zoo geborene Elefantenkalb. Er wurde 1910 weggegeben und starb nach verschiedenen Stationen mit 20 Jahren in Paris. Seine Brüder waren Julius (geb. 1912, wurde mit neun Jahren wegen Krankheit eingeschläfert) und Lauritz (geb. 1916, wurde im Alter von drei Wochen wegen Schwäche eingeschläfert). Nach dem Tod von Chang gebar Ellen keine Kälber mehr. Sie starb 1929 durch Euthanasie mit dem Gewehr. Damit war die Zucht für die nächsten Jahrzehnte beendet, obwohl es mit Jumbo, der 1919 den Zoo erreichte, ein anderer Bulle kam, der sogar bis 1953 überlebte, ohne aber Nachwuchs zu zeugen. 'Weitere Elefanten' Wenige Monate vor Ellens Tod kam ein weiteres Elefantenpaar nach Kopenhagen: Ø (ein Bulle) und K (die Kuh). Beide waren bei Ankunft fünf bis sechs Jahre alt. Noch bevor es zur erneuten Zucht kommen konnte, wurde Ø aus unbekannten Gründen 1934 an den Tierhändler Ruhe verkauft, so dass K zunächst allein für sich im Zoo blieb. Im selben Jahr hielten sich für kurze Zeit die Kühe Birma und Zora im Zoo auf. Für zehn Jahre kam mit der Kuh Toto 1937 ein weiterer Elefant (aus dem Tierpark Hagenbeck) in den Zoo, der 1947 dort starb. 1950 traf mit Boon ein weiterer Bulle ein, der 1965 einer Krankheit erlag. Im Mai 1954 kamen zwei weitere Kühe aus Thailand, Supan und Bons Ree. Während Supan bis zu ihrem Tod 1966 in Kopenhagen blieb, wurde Bons Ree abgegeben und lebte später bis 2007 im Givskud Zoo. 'Neue Zuchtgruppe' 1962 gab er wiederum eine Gruppe Elefanten, die den Kopenhagener Zoo von Thailand aus erreichte. Diesmal handelte es sich um den Bullen Chieng Mai†, der in Kopenhagen ein erfahrener Zuchtbulle wurde, inzwischen eine große Nachkommenschar bis hin zu Urenkeln hat und noch heute im Zoo lebt, daneben seine erste Dame Buag Hah†, mit der er fünf Kälber zeugte, sowie den Bullen Lampoon†. Dieser lebte bis 1970 in Kopenhagen, ging dann in den Givskud Zoo, wo er wegen Aggressivität schon 1972 eingeschläfert wurde. Zwei Jahre nach Ankunft der neuen Zuchtgruppe starb K. 'Afrikanische Elefanten' Neben den Asiatischen lebten auch einige Afrikanische Elefanten im Zoo Kopenhagen. Insbesondere ist hier der Bulle Tembo zu nennen, der von 1936 an im Zoo lebte und aus dem Sudan kam. Er lebte dort bis zu seinem Tod 1970. Von 1966 bis 1992 lebte außerdem die Kuh Toto dort. Für wenige Monate hielt sich ab Ende 1976 außerdem eine Gruppe von Afrikanern im Zoo auf, die im April 1977 ab den Safaripark Longleat (England) abgegeben wurde. Es handelte sich um die Bullen Hercules und Moran sowie die Kühe Sump, Sambo und Jumbo. 'Die nächsten Geburten' Ab 1970 begann erneut die Zucht im Zoo Kopenhagen. Chieng Mai deckte zunächst seine Gefährtin Buag Hah, die 1970 Irma zur Welt brachte. Irma wurde Stammmutter einer Familie im Zoo Rotterdam. Ihr folgte 1975 ihre Schwester Schottzie, die heute in Amerika lebt. Seit 1971 lebte auch die jüngere Ida† (geb. 1970 in Indien) in Kopenhagen, und Chieng Mai† zeugte auch mit ihr ab Ende der 1970er Jahre weitere Kälber. An herausragender Stelle ist hier der Bulle Chang (II.) zu nennen, der insbesondere im englischen Zoo Chester für eine Reihe weiterer Kälber gesorgt hat. Von den übrigen, bisher nicht genannten Kälbern Chieng Mais† lebt heute allerdings nur noch der junge Gandhi, der 2006 von Ida† geboren wurde und seit 2011 im Zoo Heidelberg lebt. Buag Hah† starb 1996, Ida† bereits 2011. 'Spätere Elefanten' Ab 1983 lebte die Asiatin Rupa im Zoo Kopenhagen. Sie wurde 1996 abgegeben und hält sich heute im Parco Faunistico Le Cornelle in Valbrembo bei Bergamo (Italien) auf. 1985 kam Inda aus einem Zirkus und wurde mit der Zeit Leitkuh der gegenwärtigen Elefantengruppe. Nach einer Reihe von Asiatischen Elefanten, die hier nicht benannt wurden, gab es 2001 wieder eine neue Gruppe von Elefanten aus Thailand. Die Jungtiere Tonsak und Kungrao, die wie Chieng Mai† und Buag Hah† als Geschenk des thailändischen Königs an das dänische Königshaus gingen, trafen zusammen mit der kleinen Surin im November 2001 im Zoo ein. 2008 wurde ein neues und artgerechteres Elefantenhaus bezogen. Seit dem Tod von Ida und der Abgabe von Gandhi leben heute fünf Elefanten im Zoo: die Chieng Mai und Tonsak sowie die drei Kühe Inda, Kungrao und Surin. 'Neuzusammensetzung der Kuhgruppe' Im September 2012 wurden durch Zuwachs und Abgabe die Kuhgruppe neu aufgestellt. Neben den verbleibenden beiden jüngeren und trächtigen Kühen Kungrao und Surin, die im Zoo verbleiben, halten sich seit dem 11.09.2012 zwei Elefantenkühe aus den Niederlanden auf. Es handelt sich um die Birma-Kühe Winthida† und Jula. Während Winthida in verschiedenen Zoos lebte und zuletzt mehrere Jahre im Artis-Zoo in Amsterdam verbrachte, wo sie sich als erfahrene "Tante" einer jüngeren Zuchtkuh erwies, hielt sich ihre Tochter Jula, von der sie seitdem getrennt war, dauerhaft im Zoo Amersfoort auf, bis sie nun im Zoo Kopenhagen wieder mit ihrer Mutter zusammentreffen soll. Winthida ist in Kopenhagen anscheinend erneut als "Tante" vorgesehen, die die jungen, unerfahrenen Kühe bei den anstehenden Geburten und der Aufzucht ihrer Jungen begleiten soll, während Jula dadurch wieder Kontakt zu ihrer Mutter gewinnt, nachdem sie in Amersfoort eher abseits stand. Am Tag der Ankunft der beiden Kühe aus den Niederlanden wurden auch Inda auf die Reise geschickt. Sie sollte an einen italienischen Zoo abgegeben werden und reiste in den Parco Faunistico Le Cornelle, Valbrembo. Am 25.02.2013 gebar Kungrao dann ihr erstes Kalb, den Bullen Khao Sok†. Auch er ist wieder ein Sohn des Bullen Chieng Mai† und verstarb einjährig am Herpesvirus. 'Geplante Abgaben im Spätsommer 2015' Im Juli 2015 kündigte der Zoo Kopenhagen die Abgabe von drei Elefanten an. Zunächst reiste inzwischen der "Nachwuchsbulle" Tonsak in den schwedischen Tierpark Kolmården, wo er als künftiger Zuchtpartner für die bisher nur aus Kühen (und dem Bullkalb Namsai) bestehende Gruppe vorgesehen ist. Geplant ist zudem die gemeinsame Abgabe von Winthida† und ihrer Tochter Jula, die erst 2012 nach zehn Jahren Trennung in Kopenhagen wieder zusammengeführt worden waren. Sie sind für die neu gestaltete Anlage im Zoo von Neapel (Italien) vorgesehen, wo im Oktober 2014 die allein lebenden Sabrina† gestorben war. Mit der Abgabe nach Italien folgen sie dem Schicksal von Inda, die im Parco Faunistico Le Cornelle in Valbrembo lebt. Vor der Abreise sollten sie aber noch als "Tanten" der hochträchtigen Surin zur Seite stehen, deren Nachwuchs ungefähr im August 2015 erwartet und dann Anfang September tot geboren wurde. Als künftige Rangerste in Kopenhagen ist dabei Kungrao vorgesehen. Winthida† und Jula reisten am 27.11.2015 aus Kopenhagen ab. Damit besteht die Kopenhagener Gruppe nur noch aus den beiden thailändischen Nachwuchskühen Kungrao und Surin sowie dem langjährigen Bullen Chieng Mai†. 'Tod von Chieng Mai und Rückkehr von Chang' Am 28.06.2017 wurde der langjährige Zuchtbulle Chieng Mai† im stolzen Alter von 58 Jahren eingeschläfert, nachdem er an einer Reihe altersbedingter Krankheiten litt und die Tierärzte keine Besserung seines Zustandes sahen. Er war bis zu seinem Tod der älteste Asiatische Elefantenbulle in einem europäischen Zoo. Sein letzter Sohn Plaisak wurde somit nur 6 Wochen vor seinem Tod geboren. Bereits vor seinem Tod wurde bekannt gegeben, dass sein Sohn Chang seine Nachfolge im Zoo Kopenhagen antreten soll und im Herbst von Planckendael nach Kopenhagen umzieht. Am 03.11.2017 ist Chang wohlbehalten in Kopenhagen eingetroffen. 'Neue Zuchtgruppe dazu' Zum Herbst 2019 kommt es zur Vergrößerung der Zuchtgruppe, da man in dem großen Haus eine Familie aus dem Köln begrüßen möchte. Hierbei handelt es sich um die erfahrene Zuchtkuh Thi Ha Phyu† mit Tochter Maha Kumari und Enkelsohn Jung Bul Kne. Somit wird Plaisak einen gleichaltrigen Spielkameraden und seine noch junge Mutter Kungrao mit Freundin Surin eine erfahrene Leitkuh an ihrer Seite bekommen. 13.9.2019 wurde transportiert. Alle Elefanten sind gut angekommen und gewöhnen sich langsam an die neue Umgebung. Am 30.10.2019 wurde bekannt gegeben, dass Surin trächtig ist und im Herbst 2020 ihr drittes Kalb erwartet. Es bleibt zu hoffen, dass es dieses Mal gesund geboren wird. Der Vater dieses Kalbs wird der örtliche Zuchtbulle Chang sein, für den es das erste Kalb in Kopenhagen sein wird. Am 4. Dezember ist Thi Ha Phyu† nach kurzer Krankheit verstorben. 'Elefantengeburten' Bisher wurden im Zoo achtzehn (Asiatische) Elefantenkälber geboren: #Kaspar†, männlich, geboren am 09.12.1907 (Eltern: Chang, Ellen), wurde 1910 an einen Zirkus abgegeben. Seit 1912 lebte er im Zoo Hannover und kam 1922 in den Jardin d'Acclimatation in Paris, wo er 1927 wegen Aggressivität getötet wurde. Er ist das vierte in einem europäischen Zoo geborene Elefantenkalb; #Julius†, männlich, geboren am 06.04.1912 (Eltern: Chang, Ellen), lebte bis zu seinem Tod im Zoo Kopenhagen. 1921 wurde er nach einem Sturz wegen kranker Vorderbeine, nach dem er sich nicht mehr erheben konnte, eingeschläfert. Julius war europäisches Elefantenbaby Nr. 7; #Lauritz†, männlich, geboren am 03.04.1916 (Eltern: Chang, Ellen), wurde nur drei Wochen alt. Er wurde am 25.04.1916 wegen Lebensschwäche eingeschläfert; #'Irma', weiblich, geboren am 18.09.1970 (Eltern: Chieng Mai, Buag Hah), wurde mit fünf Jahren an den Zoo Rotterdam abgegeben, wo sie heute noch als Matriarchin lebt. Sie hat dort fünf Kälber geboren und wurde bereits durch ihre Töchter Bernhardine, Yasmin und Bangka mehrfache Großmutter; #'Schottzie' ("Irma Boon Ma"), weiblich, geboren am 15.12.1975 (Eltern: Chieng Mai, Buag Hah), wurde schon mit knapp drei Jahren nach Amerika abgegeben. Sie ging in den Zoo Cincinnati (Ohio), wo sie heute noch lebt. Trotz einiger Paarungsversuche blieb sie kälberlos; #Maia†, weiblich, geboren am 31.03.1980 (Eltern: Chieng Mai, Buag Hah), die dritte gemeinsame Tochter des Zuchtpaares lebte bis 1984 im Zoo, sie erlag einer Krankheit; #'Chang', männlich, geboren am 10.11.1981 (Eltern: Chieng Mai, Ida), wurde 1985 für einige Jahre an den Zoo Odense abgegeben. Von 1988 bis 2005 lebte er im englischen Zoo Chester, wo er elf Kälber zeugte. Im Zoo Dompierre-Le Pal wurde seine Tochter Jade geboren. Auch er ist schon mehrfacher Großvater; #Haakon†, männlich, geboren am 18.03.1983 (Eltern: Chieng Mai, Buag Hah), wurde wie Chang an den Zoo Odense abgegeben, dann in den Zoo Givskud, wo er 1990 gestorben ist; #Coco†, weiblich, geboren am 22.01.1986 (Eltern: Chieng Mai, Buag Hah), lebte bis zur ihrem krankheitsbedingten Tod 2003 in ihrem Geburtszoo. Sie war nach Buag Hah und Ida die dritte Kuh, die von ihrem Vater Chieng Mai gedeckt wurde. 1997 brachte sie das Bullkalb Hannibal zur Welt; #unbenanntes Kuhkalb, geboren am 28.10.1991 (Eltern: Chieng Mai, Ida), starb in zeitlicher Nähe zur Geburt (die Umstände sind nicht ganz klar); #Santosh†, männlich, geboren am 15.03.1996 (Eltern: Chieng Mai, Ida), wurde 2003 in den Zoo Płock (Polen) abgegeben, wo er mit dem Bullen Thisiam zusammenlebte, bis er 2006 aus unbekannter Ursache dort starb; #Hannibal†, männlich, geboren am 17.02.1997 (Eltern: Chieng Mai, Coco), war der Sohn seines Großvaters. Er lebte nur einige Monate, eher er am 19.06.1997 verstorben ist; #Punjab†, männlich, geboren am 02.12.2001 (Eltern: Chieng Mai, Ida), wurde nur knapp zwei Jahre alt und starb 06.10.2003 an einer Salmonellenvergiftung; #'Gandhi', männlich, geboren am 20.03.2006 (Eltern: Chieng Mai, Ida), lebte bis April 2011 in Kopenhagen. Der jüngste Sohn Idas wurde dann an den Zoo Heidelberg in eine Jungbullengruppe abgegeben. Ende 2018 zog er in den La Palmyre Zoo, wo er als Zuchtbulle eingesetzt werden soll; #Khao Sok†, männlich, geboren am 25.02.2013 (Eltern: Chieng Mai, Kungrao) Khao Sok ist das erste Elefantenkalb, das im neuen Elefantenhaus geboren wurde. Erstmals waren in Kopenhagen auch die anderen Kühe bei der Geburt anwesend. Einjährig verstarb er 14.11.2014 am Herpesvirus; #namenloses Kuhkalb, geboren am 26.08.2013 (Eltern: Chieng Mai, Surin), starb bei der Geburt in den frühen Morgenstunden. Die Obduktion ergab einen angeborenen Herzfehler; #namenloses Kalb, geboren am 04.09.2015 (Eltern: Chieng Mai, Surin), starb vor der Geburt, die nachmittags um 16,40h stattfand. #'Plaisak', geboren am 17.05.2017 (Eltern: Chieng Mai, Kungrao) Literatur *Elefanten in Zoo und Circus, Dokumentation 1: Europa, 1993, hier: Geburtenliste Asiatischer Elefanten, S. 8-20. Weblinks *Zoo København, Homepage auf www.zoo.dk. *København Zoo, Artikel auf da.wikipedia.org (vgl. auch die deutsche und englische Version). *Elephants Are Elephants - and Symbols, Artikel über die aus Thailand importierten Elefanten im Kopenhagener Zoo auf www.scandasia.com. *All elephants at Copenhagen Zoo (Zoologisk Have) in Denmark, Bestandsliste auf www.elephant.se. *Captive born elephants at Copenhagen Zoo (Zoologisk Have) in Denmark, Geburtenübersicht auf www.elephant.se. *Asian elephants at the Zoo København, Fotos und Informationen auf www.asianelephant.net. *Opbrud i elefantflokken og unge på vej, Informationen zur Umgestaltung der Elefantengruppe im Sommer 2015 auf www.zoo.dk. *Dødfødt elefantunge på vej, Mitteilung zum wahrscheinlichen Tod von Surins erwartetem Nachwuchs im September 2015 auf www.zoo.dk. Kategorie:Zoo